


Those glorious tits

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne's big fat tits, Bruce Wayne's glorious tits, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Every pic I used is from comics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, or TV series, or movies, so it happened in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: A video tribute to Bruce Wayne's big fat tits!Мы прекрасно знаем, что сисечки Бэта привлекают и манят... а потому держите!
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846582
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Those glorious tits




End file.
